1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system and more particularly it concerns an image pickup system that is equipped with an adjusting device for adjusting the white balance of a color image pickup signal in accordance with an optical characteristic of an interchangeable lens used with the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional types of image pickup apparatus such as video cameras, the white balance of a color image pickup signal has been adjusted on the basis of information on the color temperature of the light emanating from an object and the spectral characteristic is so established as to match with that of a standard lens of commonly used lenses.
However, image pickup apparatus such as conventional types of video cameras equipped with interchangeable lenses have a disadvantage in that each lens has a different spectral characteristic. Therefore, even if a spectral characteristic of the standard lens is established and utilized along with information on the color temperature of light emanating from the object to properly adjust a white balance, the spectral characteristics of other interchangeable lenses actually used may be greatly different from that of the standard lens. Thus, suitable adjustment of white balance is prevented when lenses are interchanged even if an identical object is viewed.